Drunken Arrow
by TobiGB
Summary: Black Canary tells the kids a story on why they shouldn't drink Alcohol.


A/N: I hope you guys learn a lesson from this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice it belongs to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.

_Mount Justice 5:00 pm_

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Robin asked as he walked over to the kitchen table where both Conner and Megan were sitting each of them reading a book about drugs and alcohol.

"Oh hey Robin, we're just looking over the dangers of Alcohol for our health class." Megan answered looking up from her book with smile on her face as Conner nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm guessing they don't have alcohol on Mars or that the Genomorphs didn't find it useful information." Robin asked as he pulled up a seat.

"I guess they didn't think it would be important to put that information into me." Conner shrugged not caring about it.

"No we don't have it on Mars, but my Uncle J'onn has told me about it and that it would be best to stay away from it." Megan answered.

Robin could only chuckle because he's seen the affects of alcohol every night during his patrols in Gotham. Before he could say anything Black Canary had walked in from the training area; she wasn't surprised to see Conner and Megan there but she was a little surprised to still see Robin there. She figured that Batman would come and pick him up later.

When she got closer to the three remaining team members she took notice of the books that Megan and Conner was reading, so being the good teach that she was decided to give them a little helpful advice.

"Enjoying your reading?" Canary asked as she walked up to the three kids at the table.

"To be honest not really." Conner answered back with that scowl on his face.

"Maybe I might be able to help you kids out about understanding the dangers of alcohol." Canary said as she leaned against the counter.

"Really? We'd like to hear what you have to say, right guys?" Meagan said looking over to Robin and Superboy who both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then set back and listen to a little story on why you should never touch alcohol." Canary said as she began her story.

_(Flashback Watchtower)_

It was Christmas time and some of the members (well mostly Flash) had suggested that they should have a Christmas party; after much convincing, begging, and pleading on Barry's end they were able to have a party on the Watchtower.

Green Arrow who had one too many drinks was a little tipsy and was staggering around a bit, looking for his favorite Canary.

"Dinah you look absolutely wonderful tonight." Oliver said to her drunkenly as he approached her.

"Oliver how much have you had tonight?" She asked in a somewhat annoyed tone of voice.

"Not that much Dinah." Oliver answered as he put his arm around her.

"Umm Oliver I think you should remove your arm." She warned the drunken archer.

"Come on Dinah you shouldn't be embarrassed about this." He replied with a sly grin on his face.

"Oliver you should really consider what you're doing right now." She told him trying to talk some sense into archer.

Sadly though she wasn't getting through to him as he kept on his course of action.

"You know what do you say we head back to my room and make a little Christmas magic?" He asked as he grabbed her ass. "Wow Dinah your ass is so round, firm, and smooth; have you been working out or something?" He complimented the blonde heroine.

"Oliver I think you should run now." She said in one last fatal attempt to get the Archer to come to his senses.

"Aww don't be like that, how about a kiss?" Arrow said as he moved his lips towards her face, but was met with a fist to the face courtesy of the Dark Knight himself.

"As I was trying to tell you that wasn't me, that was BATMAN who you were groping." She said as she shook her head while Batman walked passed her mumbling something about stupid archers.

"Now you tell me." Green Arrow mumbled as he fell to the ground passed out from the punch.

_(Present)_

"That kid is why you shouldn't drink." She said as she concluded her little story.

Robin was laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair and was rolling on the floor hysterically, Conner had smirk on his face after hearing about how Green Arrow mistook Batman for Black Canary, Megan did let out a few giggles after the story over with.

"So that explains why he doesn't go to any of the League parties!" Robin said as he tried to pull himself together.

"What's so funny?" Batman asked coming out of the shadows catching everybody by surprised.

"Oh nothing." Robin said walked over to his mentor trying to control his laughter.

"I was just telling them a little story on why they shouldn't drink." Dinah smirked, walking pass the Caped Crusader.

Once she was gone Batman turned his attention to the three reaming heroes still in the room and saw the amused looks on their faces.

"She told you what happened at the Christmas party didn't she?" He asked while the three of them broke out into giggles.

This caused to Batman to growl and mumbled something about stupid Archers and stupid Canaries too.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot and sorry for faking you guys out like that, but come on I'm pretty sure none of you saw that coming when it was revealed to be Batman Oliver were flirting with.

So the lesson here is this: Never get drunk or you'll somehow mistake Batman for a woman and get punched in the face.

Also sorry if this story might seem a little rushed and not all that good either, well any thank you for taking time out to read this.

Read and review and I will see you guys later.


End file.
